My Little Ryoka Boy
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: Someday you will be mine. I will never let you get away from me, my little Ryoka boy. Implied IchigoxRukia, one-sided AizenxIchigo. Completed. Character death/ yaoi. you know the drill. No like, no read. I didn't expect so many people to like this :D
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Aizen, Rukia, Orihime, or anything besides this plotline.

WARNING: One-sided Yaoi. Id you don't like it, guess what? Don't read it.

I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured I'd write it down. Here we go.

I've been watching you.

I've known about you since the day you were born and forced into the wretched world.

You used to be so happy. You used to smile so easily. Until cruel fate took your mother away from you.

Something inside you died with her on that day. You were never the same after that. You wouldn't let yourself be the same.

You created a cold and unfeeling persona for yourself so you could not be hurt. Still, every now and then that persona would slip, allowing the world to see everything. Your fierce temper, your undying loyalty...all of it.

I smirk a little bit. Soon, you will arrive here, Ichigo Kurosaki. Soon I will finally meet you in person, Ryoka boy.

You are getting close. I see how you cling to that pathetic Kuchiki girl in your weakness. Your fatigue from your many battles. The pain in your brown eyes breaks my heart.

Don't worry, Ryoka boy. Soon your pain will be over. I will take you away from everything. You will never hurt again.

You tell the others that you will fight me alone. All of your… friends protest. The Kuchiki girl in particular is vehement about staying by your side. Still, after much argument, they reluctantly agree.

Now you stand before me, head held high in defiance. I step up closer to you, putting my hand over your pounding heart.

Your eyes are wide open. Why are you afraid of me? I will not harm you.

I lean forward and kiss you, reveling in your shock. Your fear. I taste blood on your soft lips. It is so utterly delicious. So utterly perfect. Just like I had planned it.

Why do you struggle against me? It will do you no good. Just surrender your body to me. Give your heart to me.

No? Why do you refuse my advances, boy? I have not wronged you. Orihime is safe. Your friends are in no danger. Why do you continue to push me away?

"Let me go," you say. You sound angry. Why is that? I haven't been anything but gentle with you.

"I can't do that," I reply simply, kissing you again. You continue to resist. You clearly do not want me. You jerk free from my grasp, drawing your blade from its sheath, ready to fight me.

Oh well. Someday you will be mine. I will never let you get away from me, my little Ryoka boy.

Review, please. Just one tiny rule: NO FLAMES! I've already had to delete a story because an author flamed me badly. You see, I have a little thing called self-esteem, and it really hurt me. Flames will not be considered and will earn a one-way ticket to the trash.


	2. Chapter 2: The Struggle

DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine.

WARNING: there is gratuitous use of the f-word here, mostly in Ichigo's thoughts.

_This guy…_ Ichigo thought to himself. _… What's up with him?_

Aizen just cocked his head and stared at him with a sort of bemused interest, a faraway look in his coffee colored eyes. He studied Ichigo carefully, as if not quite sure how best to act next.

"What's wrong, Ryoka boy?" Aizen asked disinterestedly.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Ichigo shouted. "I was gonna ask _you_ the same question, ya crazy bastard!"

"Now, Ichigo, that's not very polite," Aizen chuckled. "Besides, I asked first. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" Ichigo insisted, pointing the blade of his zanpachuto straight at his enemy.

The older man once again walked up until he was right in front of him. He trailed his fingertips along Ichigo's chest and neck, reveling in the warmth. With his other hand, he lowered the younger boy's arm. He pried the boy's fingers open, causing his zanpachuto to fall to the ground with a clang.

A shiver ran through the boy's body. This just wasn't _right. _

Aizen couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Confused, are we?" he asked quietly, taking Ichigo's chin in his hand and lifting it so the boy was looking right at him, surveying them cryptically.

"One could quite easily get lost in your eyes," he commented, so quietly that he might have been talking to himself. "They are so expressive…so beautiful."

Ichigo cringed a bit.

"It's interesting," Aizen continued, a bit louder this time. "You are so stoic and unemotional on the surface. But your eyes…your eyes tell a different tale. Have you, for instance, ever heard the phrase 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"When I look through the windows and into your soul, I see a kaleidoscope of many emotions, swirling and blending together like colors on a canvas. I can see everything that goes on in that mind of yours, Ichigo."

He stroked Ichigo's bright red hair before bringing his lips up to his ear.

"I can see it all…just by looking in your eyes."

The boy began to tremble. Was it the product of fear, or was it arousal? There was a very simple way to find out.

Aizen gently kissed the side of Ichigo's neck, causing the latter's breathing to quicken.

Satisfied with his reaction, Aizen bit down softly and started sucking at the exposed flesh. Within a few seconds, he was rewarded with a low, pleased groan on behalf of Ichigo.

"…Damn it," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Cut it out."

Aizen moved his mouth higher up so he was on Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo let out an involuntary moan.

"Leave me alone," he demanded, though his demand was half-hearted.

"Now, why would you want me to do that when you _know _you're enjoying it?" Aizen asked, licking the raw, red skin.

"Cut it out!"

"I don't think so."

Aizen laid another kiss on Ichigo's lips. Out of surprise, fear, or something else entirely, Ichigo found himself unable to fight against the older man.

_This is wrong! _Ichigo's mind screamed at him. _You are kissing a fucking guy who just __**happens **__to be your __**worst fucking enemy!**_

Aizen pinned Ichigo against a wall, still continuing to kiss him passionately.

Ichigo's mind was still shouting vulgarities at him, but for some reason he couldn't summon the willpower to pull away.

Not that he _could _pull away when he was flat against a wall, anyway.

After what seemed like a considerable amount of time, Aizen released Ichigo, still wearing that self-satisfied smirk.

"That was wrong," Ichigo said in between loud, panting breaths.

"Admit it, boy. You liked that."

Ichigo's face turned beet red. He stuck his chest out in defiance. "I did not…" he trailed off. He realized, deep down, some sick, twisted, messed-up part of him _had _liked it.

Some _seriously _messed-up part of him.

"Still," Aizen said offhandedly, "Whether or not it's…as you say, 'messed-up', it is still a part of it, is it not, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Wait a minute, how did you-"

"Your mind is an open book to me, little Ryoka boy. Your thoughts and memories are all laid out for me to read.

The boy was silent. He stared at some unseen point in the distance, going ever so slightly cross-eyed, brow knit together.

Aizen laughed.

""What's so damn funny?" Ichigo asked sharply.

"Oh, it's that look on your face. You always make it when you're confused."

"So? What makes it so damn funny?"

"It's just another one of your little quirks that I find simply _irresistible."_

A cold shiver ran up Ichigo's spine when Aizen breathed the last word of that sentence. There was something not right about the silky, seductive tone of his voice.

Then again, lots of things were wrong with Aizen. He was a sadist, he had a god complex, he was just too damn sexy for his own good, he…

_Get a fucking grip! _He yelled at himself, clenching his hands into fists. _He is a fucking guy! Get a fucking hold on yourself! You are not __**fucking **__gay!_

Aizen tilted his head to one side.

"You think about Rukia with that mind?" he joked.

"Shut the fuck up," Ichigo spat. "I came here to fight you, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

Aizen sighed dramatically as he drew his zanpachuto.

"Oh well," he said, sounding lovelorn and martyr like. "I promise I won't kill you."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "Cause I'm gonna kill you first!"

End of chapter two! I don't know where to go from here, so it might be a while before I actually come out with chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3: The End

You groan in pain as you fall to the ground, slashed up. Bleeding.

I walk over to you and take what I want from you.

You protest weakly, but I find it rather easy to ignore your half-hearted demands.

I am finished with you. I sigh as I close your lifeless eyes.

I promised you would feel no more pain, but I regret that you had to hurt one final time.

You should be grateful to me, Ichigo. I took you from the world that never cared for you. You were always an outcast of sorts.

Not many people seemed to want you. only Orihime and that Kuchiki girl.

But I wanted you. And if I cannot have something I want, I take it.

Just like I took you.

I regret that it came to this, little Ichigo. But you were a fool. Stubbornness was always a flaw of yours.

I will forever remember your moaning. Your screams of pain and pleasure. That final, strangled cry as your heart lay still.

The gush of blood as I drove my blade through your heart.

Now that Kuchiki girl you cared for so much can never have you. Now Orihime, who loved you so deeply, can never have you.

Your flesh is mine and mine alone.

You are mine, my little Ryoka boy.

END! This was a super-short chapter, but I actually like it. I decided to end with another one of Aizen's little mantras. Just because I can.

Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Review please!


End file.
